Ryuto
Ryūto (リュウト / Ryuuto) is the official character of the product Gachapoid (ガチャッポイド / Gachappoido) is a Japanese Vocaloid2 released on October 8, 2010. He is developed by Internet Co., Ltd.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gachapoid/ INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Gachapoid http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-8193.html VocaloidBlog - ガチャッポイド」のサイトに「キャラクター名：リュウト His name follows the tradition of Internet Co., Ltd giving the mascot character and software itself two different names. History Vocaloid 2 At the Nico Nico Douga Live Event "2010 Summer: Egao no Chikara event" on August 26th, 2010, YAMAHA, Fuji TV Kids and the INTERNET Co.,Ltd announced that they would release a new voice pack for the Vocaloid2 singing simulation software. They said that the pack will be based on Gachapin, a green baby dinosaur character, from Hirake! Ponkikki, a popular Fuji TV kids' program which ran from 1973 to 1993. The voice of Gachapoid was offered by Kuniko Amemiya, a voice actress, who also gave her voice to the original Gachapin.http://av.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20100827_389781.html AV Watch - Gachapin VOCALOID released in Octoberhttp://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ひらけ!ポンキッキ Wikipedia - ひらけ!ポンキッキ (Hirake! Ponkikki) The "Gachapoid", Gachapin x Vocaloid voice pack CD", was released on October 8, 2010, with a special green case and a free six-month subscription based on VOCALOID-flex to Nico Nico Douga's premium paid service. http://www.amazon.co.jp/インターネット-VOCALOID2-ガチャッポイド-初回限定版/dp/B0040X354G Amazon/jp - VOCALOID2 ガチャッポイド 初回限定版 Two demo songs had been given out on his official page. Vocaloid 3 A updated version of his software is confirmed, however, details are unknown. Concept Etymology His software name of "Gachapoid" is based on the name of "Gachapin" the character he is modelled after. The name of "poid" on the end of the name is short for "like Vocaloid", the full implied name of this product is "Gachapin-like Vocaloid". Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Male Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids Marketing Gachapoid was marketed as a children's Vocaloid designed for singing childrens' songs and aimed at young producers. His human form was released quite late after the announcement, along with his human avatar's name of "Ryuto". He was a departure from the more serious Vocaloid packages that vocaloid had offered previously and was released as a promotional tie-in with a Gachapin promotion. A special promotional CD case was offered at his time of release. SequencerPlus Gachapoid has a SequencerPlus page. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 2 Gachapoid Gachapoid was the 3rd member of the "poid" series and the first "non-professional" vocal by Internet co., Ltd. |-|Gachapoid= Other Software Gachapoid is the only Vocaloid of the Vocaloid 2 range of Vocaloids with additional software support. Vocaloid-flex Gachapoid has access to the Vocaloid-flex engine and is used in conjunction with the software "V-Talk". V-Talk allows Gachapoid to be used in new ways, opening new methods of delicate editing to give him ways of altering his vocal results.http://www.ssw.co.jp/vtalk/ INTERNET Co.,Ltd - V-Talkサービス He is the first commercial Vocaloid to have access to this engine. Previously, only the proto-type voicebank by Crypton Future Media, CV-4Cβ, was known to have used this engine. The result was that Gachapoid's voice could reach potential other Vocaloids could not. Users can use this for 6 months, free of charge from the date of installation. Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. |-|Gachapoid = Additional information Popularity Ryuto is amongst the lesser used Vocaloids in Japan. A independent Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less then 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15, 2011 with Ryuto falling into that category as well.link Trivia *His human form wasn't added until quite late before his release and is not on his box as many other Vocaloids had done so before him. Early works by fans therefore featured a very different character to the one ultimately introduced, or Gachapin himself takes Gachapoid's place as song mascot. More art was later added of his humanoid character.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-date-20110310.html Vocaloid Blog - 164氏が「最後の約束の物語」のテーマソング（歌：ルシュカ ）の楽曲提供 *His mascot's name of "Ryuto" wasn't revealed until the illustrations of his humanoid form were released. *He was the first Vocaloid by Internet co., Ltd not to be a "Vocaloid artist" voicebank. *Ryuto is based on Gachapin, he isn't Gachapin himself. Notable for... *First children's aim Vocaloid *First commercial Vocaloid to use "Vocaloid-flex" Gallery |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = |-|Misc. = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Internet Co *Internet Co Gachapoid *Youtube Channel Singer Song Writer Fandom : *Ryuto fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Ryuto models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Ryuto derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Male Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids